Slave of Makuta
by GaliDefiled
Summary: After the fall of the Toa Nuva, Gali is forced to endure unspeakable pain at the hads of Makuta Warnings: non-consensual sex, graphic violence, and major character deaths. basically porn without plot now with necrophilia
1. Chapter 1

How had things gone so wrong so quickly?

This morning, the Toa Nuva had followed Takanuva down into Makuta's lair, confident that by the end of the day, the evil being would be vanquished for good. However, once they arrived in his lair, they were beset by an army of Rahkshi. In the battle, Lewa, Takanuva, and Onua all lost their lives, and Pohatu and Kopaka were disintegrated by Makuta. Only Gali and Tahu remained, surrounded on all sides by the monsters. Sensing that the end of the battle was upon them, Tahu turned to Gali, staring into her eyes.

"Gali…" he said with a heavy voice. "I-"

Tahu was cut off as the sea of Rahkshi parted, revealing the hulking form of Makuta striding towards the two Toa. The master of shadows continued forward until he was just over a yard away.

"So… the final two Toa who would oppose my will. After you, there shall be no others." He said, a grin forming on his face.

"The Matoran shall never surrender! As brave as we were, the Matoran are ten times as so!" Tahu shouted angrily.

Makuta stared at the master of Fire for a moment before swatting him aside with his staff. Tahu flew into the middle of the sea of Rahkshi. "You talk too much" was all the evil one had to say as the leader of the Toa Nuva was ripped apart.

"TAHU!" Gali cried, watching in horror as her friend was dismembered by the Rahkshi. She turned towards Makuta, tears stinging her eyes. She leaped towards him, her axes raised high above her head her face set with determination. She brought the weapons down on Makuta's head, resulting in the deafening clang of metal hitting metal. When the dust cleared, Gali was dismayed to find that Makuta was unharmed. In fact, he seemed amused.

"I hope you're not planning on stopping fighting. I like my Ga-whores to have a little… bite to them." Makuta said, smiling as wide as a Muaka about to pounce upon his prey. Gali's eyes widened as she realized what Makuta was planning to do. She turned and ran as hard and as fast as she could, trying to find a place to hide. She quickly found a shattered Kraata tube and ducked inside. Outside, she could hear Makuta's lumbering footsteps growing farther and farther away. She sighed in relief as they finally died away completely. Immediately the tube shattered around her, as Makuta's staff hurtled through it. Gali tried to run again, but this time the Master of Shadows caught her, lifting her struggling form high off the ground.

Gali turned to look Makuta in the eye, tears forming at the corners of her mask's angular eyeslits. "Please….. let me go…." She pleaded, knowing it was of no use even as the words left her lips. Disregarding the Ga-Toa's plea, Makuta set about preparing his prize. He ripped her chestplate off first, revealing Gali's lustrous azure breasts. He fondled them half-heartedly while he removed her crotch armor, devoting his entire attention to that area as the armor was removed. Gali's cunt was a deep blue compared to the cyan tones of her unarmored body. Makuta grinned at the sight of fluids dripping from the forcibly aroused vagina.

"My, you are a little slut, Toa." He remarked, fingering her pussy absentmindedly. He suddenly stopped and threw Gali to the ground, simultaneously unleashing his massive cock from underneath his armor. Gali was shocked at how big it was. It had to be the size of her leg at least. Picked Gali up again, slowly maneuvering her clit over his dick. Gali closed her eyes, anticipating the pain of his intrusion. She had only to wait a few moments before Makuta slammed her down over his cock, sending waves of unwelcome pain and unwanted pleasure through the Toa's body. Gali's screams echoed endlessly as Makuta fucked her, his cock pumping in and out of her faster than Gali had thought possible. Gali moaned in pain as Makuta continued to speed up, ramming her harder and harder each time. Makuta then grabbed her breasts, using them as handles for pulling his slut up and down his cock even faster.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to Gali, Makuta released into her, filling her with so much cum that it dripped profusely from her stretched pussy. Gali was so lost in her pain that she only half-noticed as she was pulled off Makuta's cock. Makuta smiled at the sight of her, knowing that the torment she had just endured was nothing compared to what he still had planned.

Picking her up once more, Makuta flipped her over, this time lining his penis up with her untouched asshole. "Prepare yourself, my little whore. This is going to hurt quite a bit I'm afraid" He said, plunging his member deep within her once more. Gali's broken mind was brought back to full alert almost instantly as Makuta's cock ripped through her ass, destroying what little sanity she had left to shatter irreparably. Gali's screams of agony filled the huge cavern, echoing far enough that her cries could be heard in the villages of the Matoran. Makuta's thrusts never slowed during her screams, his cock pushing inexorably deeper into her ass with each thrust. As much pain as Gali was in, he was experiencing just as much pleasure.

After a few minutes, Gali's screams faded, giving way to low moans and soft sobs as Makuta's relentless fucking continued. This displeased him, so he wrapped his hands around her tits and dug his claws deep within them, causing blood to pour from them. Gali grunted in response, the pain of this attack being the only thing she was aware of. Makuta sighed as he felt his dick tense up for the second time. He swiftly pulled his cock out of her before showering her with semen, smiling as it mixed with the blood on her chest. He then noticed that his cock was covered in Gali's shit. An atrocious idea came to him. Slapping Gali into awareness, he commanded her to clean his dick. Gali was so broken that she didn't complain at all before wrapping her mouth around his softening cock, licking her own shit off it. Makuta smiled at his victim, covered in shit, cum, and blood. The Toa of Water looked back at him wearily, her eyes red from crying. "Rest my slave" Makuta said, the slightest hint of compassion in his voice. "Tomorrow, we repeat this." And with that, she collapsed into the merciful embrace of unconsciousness


	2. Chapter 2

Gali woke with a start as the door to her cage opened, admitting the lord of shadows. Makuta looked down upon his slut with an expression of lust. Gali didn't even feel it this time as he relentlessly raped her. During the weeks she had been imprisoned there, she had lost all caring about what happened to her. Makuta did not like this apathy, and decided that his little prize had become too broken to use. So he quickly finished in her for the last time and left, dragging Gali behind him. They arrived in a smoky black room, with a huge Iron pot in the middle. Underneath the pot, a fire burned intensely, sending ripples through the watery contents of the pot. Gali looked up at her master in fear, but he only smiled in response. He strode up to the cauldron and through Gali in, binding her feet and hands with shadow tendrils as he did so.

Gali screamed as she was immersed in the water, it's heat cooking her flesh alive, turning her beautiful cyan/azure skin a deep, meaty brown. She yelled louder and louder as she felt herself cook. After what seemed like ages, Makuta grabbed her ankle and took her out, gazing hungrily at her now-tanned flesh.

"I'm so glad you survived that. It will make eating you so much more enjoyable" He said, laughing as he tied a napkin around his chin, making a bib. He then created a comically large fork and knife, and set to work. He nimbly maneuvered the large knife until its razor edge grazed against the side of her breast, while the fork went clean through the other one. Makuta quickly severed the orbs of flesh, smiling at Gali's screams of agony. He placed one of her dismembered boobs into his mouth, chewing slowly as he savored the taste, watching eagerly as blood poured from Gali's chest. He then ate her hands, not bothering with the knife and fork this time, simply biting off the extremity. Following the hands, he moved up the arm, biting it as scissors bite into a piece of paper. He then dug around in the mushy red mess that was her chest, pausing as he found the Toang, the organ that gave Gali her Toa powers. He ripped it out swiftly, swallowing it whole. Luckily the organ was not vital so Gali lived. Makuta smiled as he witnessed the horror spread on his meal's face.

"You have taken my powers!" she cried between sobs, "You have gone too far!" Gali's backtalk was rewarded with the removal of her lower jaw, and the subsequent disappearance of said jaw into Makuta's gullet. Makuta' then bit into her midsection, tearing off bits of intestines, liver, and her womb, lapping up the shit that fell out of her severed intestines. He then removed and ate her Vagina, followed by her buttocks and left leg. Gali's quickly darkening vision saw Makuta rummaging through her chest again, the final image of her life being that of Makuta stuffing her heart and lungs down his throat.

Makuta smiled as he watched the light fade from Gali's eyes, before noticing the huge erection sticking out of his armor. A devious thought came to him, and he thrust his cock through the corpse's forehead, moaning as Gali's soft, pillowy brains surrounded his dick, the fading mental pathways providing a soothing warmth against his member, as if Gali was forgiving him from beyond the grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Makuta rose from his feast, his mask stained red with Gali's blood. He looked down at the dismembered and defiled Toa before him, and withdrew his brain-covered-dick into his armor. His meal had been satisfying, but now he was without a whore to pleasure him. Seeking to rectify this, the lord of shadows left his subterranean lair and walked the sun-covered plains of Mata Nui. He immediately headed straight to Ga-Koro.

Once there, he searched for any living being, eventually stumbling across a Ga-Matoran named Hahli. As soon as she saw him she tried to run, but Makuta snatched her up before she could get too far. Once he had her, he ripped her armor off, revealing her petite blue skin and perky little tits. Makuta unleashed his dick and plunged right into her meat mound, his cock pounding into her again and again as his dick went through her entire body, shredding her insides as she was forced down to his hilt. Makuta kept thrusting until the Matoran was dead, his cock having plunged straight through her heart. He then felt his penis tensing up, preparing to cum. Makuta llowed it to do so, and his ejaculation blew Hahli's head clean off, leaving her quickly cooling corpse beheaded and bloodied. As Makuta finished with her, he noticed another Matoran was watching. This one wore a Huna, and Makuta noticed she was sobbing.

Makuta wasted no effort or time in acting. He was on her in an instant, shredding her armor and plunging in, his cock having been rejuvenated almost instantly at the sight of her grief. He entered her ass quickly, smiling at her expression that made it oh-so-clear she had just been deflowered. He thrust in and out of her butt quickly, making sure not to injure her. Hahli had been too quick for his tastes, and he didn't want to have to find a 4th slut. Regardless, he finished within minutes, this time ejaculating outside his victim's body, covering her with so much of his cum that she looked like a Ko-Matoran who had gotten lost. She had been better, but he needed someone stronger, someone like….

Makuta smiled as he rose to his feet, setting off towards the biggest hut in the village. He burst into Nokama's chambers, his face murderous with glee. He stopped short as he saw the occupants. Nokama had not been alone. Vakama stared at Makuta in shock, pulling out of Nokama's cunt quickly. In an instant he was nothing but dust as a ray of light shot out from Makuta's staff. Nokama shrieked, calling for help.

"There's no one left to save you, Turaga. I have raped and murdered the entire village, save a few Matoran I am keeping on as slaves. You shall join them." He said, smiling as he anticipated the next step in his plan.

"I will never submit to you!" the Turaga yelled, drawing her trident. Makuta said nothing, and merely waved his hand. In an instant Turaga Nokama was gone, replaced by the beautiful form of Toa Nokama. "You are a fool Makuta. I am more powerful now, and I shall use that power to destroy you!" She charged at her attacker, her hydroblades drawn. Makuta grabbed their long handles nad pulled Nokama close to him.

"Prepare to be raped." He said, ripping off her loinplate, marveling at the beauty of her labia. He was about to plunge in when he realized something worse he could do. "Suck it." He said, pointing to his cock. "Raping your village has made it quite messy. Please cclean it with your talented tongue."

Nokama reluctantly did so, wrapping her smooth lips around his shaft and pumping it in and out of her mouth, salivating over every inch of his man meat, tears pouring from her eyes as it pounded against her uvula. But she was merely crying from her gag reflex. She seemed to be actually enjoying it. Her lips twisted arounf his member swiftly, as if she had done this many times before, and Makuta was pleased to find that she was rubbing her clit as she sucked him, her juices seeping out from her aroused flower. Makuta then pulled out of her mouth, noting with dismay that there was still blood all over his cock. Nokama noticed this to and rubbed it off with her hands, smiling seductively as she smeared it over her boobs. Makuta could wait no longer. Without a second thought he entered her vagina, chuckling as she screamed with delight as he pumped in and out of her, her moans echoing across the dead village. He pumped faster and faster before Nokama suddenly stopped him. She rose off of him and pushed him onto his back, the nplunged down on top of his member again, this time embedding his cock deep in her ass. She then bounced up and down on his lap, forcing his cock in and out of her cunt. She moaned loudly as she pumped up and down Makuta's cock. She threw her head back as Makuta started thrusting again, forcing his member deeper and deeper into her. The two beings moved in perfect harmony, their movements intertwined like dancers, dancing the walts of pleasure signified by sex.


End file.
